


The Same

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: idk what to tag this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Raven and Laura had many differences. But in a way, they were so similar
Relationships: Laura brand & Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Malpense here! (Formally known as Callum. Had another name crisis) I wrote this in like 20 minutes. Anyways I kept thinking about the parallel between Raven and Laura so here we are. It's lazy because again, 20 minutes and it's almost 12am

A few months ago, Laura and Raven had nothing in common. Raven was scary and dangerous. She was seen as a death omen. Laura was just a kid, young, bright, and ready for what life threw at her. But now, after they had gotten the kidnapped Alpha's out of the Glasshouse, Raven saw a bit of herself in the quiet scottish girl.

She recognized the broken look in Laura's eyes, and saw how scared she was when she was saved. Raven knew how the poor girl felt. Though, Ravens life has gotten better after getting out of the Glasshouse. She had a home now. Laura's life had only gone downhill since then.

One day, Raven found the poor girl curled up in the corner of the library. She saw the panic in her eyes.

Raven assured her she was safe. Assured her she was at HIVE, at her home. She stayed by Laura's side until the young girl eventually calmed down. 

They sat there for a while and talked. The subject changed a lot. Raven thought it was nice to just sit there and talk for a bit. She noticed Laura was still tense, even after half an hour.

She didn't blame the kid, especially since other third year Alpha's constantly whispered about her. There's the killer. The traitor. The one who caused all of it.

Raven knew none of it was true. She knew Laura meant none of it. It was all Anastasia. Anastasia dragged Laura into all of this. That damn hag. 

After about an hour, Raven watched as Laura stood and waved goodbye with a smile across her face, before leaving the library. Raven smiled a bit.

They both went through absolute hell at the Glasshouse. Raven was glad she was able to help in some way. She would stand up and walk out into the hall. She saw the four standing nearby, laughing and joking as usual, even Laura. Raven felt a sense of comfort. At least Laura didn't let Anastasia break her. Raven turned and walked away.

They were so different in many ways, yet so similar.

They were different. But also the same. 


End file.
